Darth Malgus
Darth Malgus :"You assumed no force could challenge you. And now… finally, we have returned." :- Malgus : Darth Malgus was a male Sith Lord of the Sith Empire by 3,653 BBY, during the Great Galactic War. He had been born as Veradun, on the Sithcapital world of Dromund Kaas. Malgus was a fierce warrior on the battlefield, and frequently called for changes to the Sith Empire's policies. He often utilized alien mercenaries from species widely believed to be deceitful, and eventually took an alien, the Twi'lek Eleena Daru, as his lover, treating her like a wife. After being promoted to Darth, Malgus led a surprise assault on the Core World of Alderaan; though initially successful, Malgus and his forces were defeated in a Republic counterattack. Malgus led Sith forces in the Invasion of the Jedi Temple during the Sacking of Coruscant, a move by the Sith Empire to bring the Republic and their Jedi defenders to their knees and assert the dominance of the Sith in the galaxy. Malgus, accompanied by a strike force utilizing a captured Republic shuttle, succeeded in killing a substantial amount of Jedi defenders—including Ven Zallow, who became Malgus's most notable kill—before the Sith fleet arrived. By the end of the engagement, the Sith had destroyed the Jedi Temple, killed half of the members of the Jedi High Council, and disgraced the Jedi Order in the eyes of the Republic. Following the battle, Malgus led Sith forces into the Unknown Regions, claiming previously-unknown territories for the Empire. Biography The male Sith Lord Darth Malgus was born as Veradun on the Sith Empire's capital world, Dromund Kaas. Though a fierce fighter, he stood out as an oddity among the Sith of his day, often employing mercenaries of various alien species thought by the Empire to be deceitful and disloyal. Malgus learned many languages as a result. He even took the Twi'lek Eleena Daru as his lover, but rather than treat her like a slave, he treated her as a wife. The two served together in various successful campaigns, including the Sacking of Coruscant. Early campaigns When Malgus moved in for the kill, the Jedi used her hands to absorb the energy of his lightsaber, distracting him long enough for a Republic trooperto tackle him. The trooper detonated a grenade he held in his hand; the resulting explosion threw both combatants in opposite directions. The Jedi seized the moment to Force push Malgus into a stone wall, and followed by releasing a surge of energy that shattered the stone around Malgus. The remaining Republic forces prevailed, winning back Alderaan as the Republic fleet arrived in-system Malgus survived the encounter, but jaw wounds he received during the battle forced him to don a mask that covered his nose, mouth, and neck. The attack on Alderaan proved to be the first of many surprise attacks that Malgus led during the war.In 3,681 BBY, the Sith Empire, widely believed by the galaxy to have been destroyed over a thousand years earlier, emerged from hiding and launched a series of assaults against the Galactic Republic, the galactic government, in what would come to be known as the Great Galactic War. During the war, and after attaining the title of "Darth," Malgus led Sith forces in a surprise attack on the Core World of Alderaan after the Republic Navy was drawn away in a successful feint. The planet easily fell to the Imperial forces, but a Republic guerrilla counterattack was launched as the Republic troopers of Havoc Squad emerged to engage the vastly superior numbers of the Sith. The invaders responded quickly to the threat; Malgus swatted away incoming fire with his lightsaber and killed some of the Republic Special Forces soldiers. A female Jedi then joined the fray, leading the remaining Republic troopers in beating back the Sith forces. She engaged Malgus in lightsaber combat, dueling him in the Alderaan forest and using her surroundings to her advantage. Invasion of Coruscant In 3,653 BBY, twenty-eight years after the war's beginning, the Sith forces contacted the Republic with their wish to negotiate an end to the conflict. This was also known as the Ivasion of Coruscant . While delegates from both sides met on Alderaan to form a peace agreement, the Sith moved in on Coruscant, the Republic's capital. In preparation for the Sith fleet's attack, a group of the strongest Sith warriors were sent in advance to destroy the planet's defense grid mainframe located within the Jedi Temple, though it was Darth Malgus who was the mainleader on this attack, the Sith warriors was leadede by his righthand Captain Hjalte . : :"You were deceived. And now, your Republic shall fall." :- Malgus Malgus, accompanied by Eleena Daru, arrived at the Jedi Temple before the Sith fleet began their assault. A squad of Temple security guards stood their in their way, but Malgus wasted no time in killing them before they could deal with the threat. The female bounty hunter Shae Vizla, observing the sight from a recess in the face of the Temple, took this as her cue, and infiltrated the Temple via a maintenance hatch as her colleagues strode in through the main entrance. Malgus and the Twi'lek were confronted by Jedi Master Ven Zallow and a group of his allies, and while the adversaries remained motionless, a Republic shuttle crashed through the Temple's main entrance and came to a halt behind the Sith. The craft's hatch opened to reveal at least twenty-five Sith, who proceeded to ignite their lightsabers and join the Twi'lek and the bounty hunter in attacking the Jedi and their security forces. The Sacking of Coruscant had begun, and while Sith forces led by Darth Angral took control of the Senate Building and killed the Republic'sSupreme Chancellor, the Sith armada had begun their bombardment of the Jedi Temple, while Sith ground forces had also moved in on the Jedi's sanctuary. As the Temple Precinct burned around him, Darth Malgus strode away from the carnage. Soon after, the Temple was destroyed.In the midst of the action, Darth Malgus fought against his adversaries, Force gripping one Jedi and smashing him against debris, while he unleashed Force lightning against another. Soon, he engaged Zallow, who had originally stood in his way. They locked sabers for a moment before the Sith kicked him away, and as the Jedi briefly struck two opponents, Malgus threw his lightsaber at Zallow, who barely avoided it as he leaped into the air. Malgus took the opportunity to Force push him through a pile of debris and, both retrieving his weapon and Force jumpingtoward the Jedi, drove his lightsaber into the ground where Zallow had been only a fraction of a second earlier—he had managed to quickly avoid the strike and was already back on his feet. The two then dueled before the Sith Lord managed to drive his lightsaber into his opponent's abdomen. As Zallow died, Malgus told him how the Jedi had been deceived—and now that the Sith had returned, the Republic would fall.Zallow became Malgus's most notable kill. Following the signing of the Treaty of Coruscant, which officially ended the war, Malgus distanced himself from the power games being played by various Sith vying for a seat on the Empire's governing Dark Council. Instead, Malgus led Sith forces into the Unknown Regions, expanding the Empire's control into the largely-unexplored territories. Powers and Abilities thumb|300px|right Darth Malgus utilized many Force powers during the attack on the Jedi Temple, including saber throw, Force push, Force jump, and Force lightning. He was also proficient in the handling of a lightsaber, using this skill during combat in the Temple to gain the upper hand in his duel with a Jedi and, ultimately, to impale him. But he also has the power to move a starship. Commanders Darth Malgus strength was not only his amazing sense of war and high strength with the force, but also his closest allies were closely associated with him. : Captain Hjalte : Shae Vizla : Eleena Daru